Mike Moustakas
Michael C. Moustakas (born September 11 1988 in Chatsworth, California) is a minor league baseball third basemanMLB.com Draft Report for Mike Moustakas who was selected by the Kansas City Royals 2nd overall in the 2007 Major League Baseball Draft.2007 MLB.com Draft Tracker He is currently on the roster of the Wilmington Blue Rocks, the Single-A affiliate of the Kansas City Royals. Early life Mike Moustakas attended Chatsworth High School in Chatsworth, California where he was coached by former minor league player, Chad Redfern. He is also the nephew of former New York Mets hitting coach Tom Robson. High school Mike "Moose" Moustakas was a four-year starter in baseball for the national powerhouse Chatsworth High School. During that time he helped Chatsworth to a 124-11 record including four West Valley League championships, and two CIF city titles. His 52 career home runs in high school are a California prep state recordMoustakas Bio and Stats. Freshman Year As a freshman on the varsity baseball team in 2004, Moustakas batted .321 and hit nine doubles. In two regular season appearances as a pitcher, Moustakas went 2-0 with a 0.00 ERA. Moustakas' most memorable moment from the season was when he pitched four shutout innings against Kennedy High School in the City Section Championship, helping Chatsworth to rally from a seven run deficit to win the game 10-7.Chatsworth High School: Mike Moustakas Sophomore Year Moustakas upped his production incredibly his sophomore season at Chatsworth. He set school records by hitting 12 home runs, adding 51 RBIs, collecting 112 total bases and having a season slugging percentage of 1.000. He also tallied a .482 batting average. Moustakas added a 2-1 record on the mound with a 2.77 ERA. He was named California Sophomore of the Year by Cal-Hi Sports, in addition to being named First Team All-State, First Team All-City, and being named to the Lousiville Slugger All-American team. He was the Player of the year in the West Valley League as well. Junior Year As a junior Moustakas batted .427 and broke one of his own records by hitting 14 home runs. He also drove in 47 RBIs and had a .979 slugging percentage. Moustakas was named Los Angeles City Section Player of the Year, California Junior of the Year by Cal-Hi Sports, voted First Team All-State, First Team All-City, and was named to the Louisville Slugger All-American team for the second year in a row. He was once again Player of the year in the West Valley League as well. Senior Year During his senior year of high school, Moustakas hit 24 home runs in 97 at bats. The home run mark is a single season California prep record. He collected 56 hits in the 97 at bats producing a .577 batting average. Moustakas also added 18 doubles, four triples and compiled 59 RBIs. He only struck out twice on the season. When he wasn't playing shortstop for Chatsworth, he had relief pitching duties. As a closer Moustakas used his 97 mph fastball to strike out 18 of the 37 batters he faced his senior year. Moustakas was named Los Angeles City Section Player of the Year for the second consecutive year, California State Player of the Year by Cal-Hi Sports, First Team All-State, First Team All-City, and was named a Louisville Slugger All-American for the third consecutive year. He was named to the All-USA Baseball Team by USA Today and was named National Player of the Year by Baseball America, he was also once again Player of the Year in the West Valley League. Moustakas' Baseball Records at Chatsworth H.S. *Moustakas 52 career home runs are a California prep recordMoustakas Bio and Stats. Moustakas' Baseball Accolades at Chatsworth H.S. Draft Moustakas was drafted by the Kansas City Royals with the 2nd overall pick of the 2007 amateur draft. He signed with the team on August 15, , receiving a reported signing bonus of $4 million. Fellow Chatsworth teammate Matt Dominguez was chosen by the Florida Marlins with the 12th overall pick of the amateur draft. Projections Moustakas is widely regarded as one of the top baseball prospects in all of minor league baseball. The Sporting News ranked Moustakas as the 13th best prospect overallhttp://www.baseballamerica.com/today/prospects/rankings/top-100-prospects/2009/267698.html, while MLB.com listed Moustakas as their 11th best prospect in all of baseballhttp://mlb.mlb.com/mlb/minorleagues/prospects/y2009/. Moustakas is projected as a future All-Star third baseman, who should compete for home run and RBI titles once he reaches the majors. Pro career 2007 (High Rookie) - Moustakas signed late into the 2007 season and was sent to the Kansas City Royals high-rookie class affiliate Idaho Falls Chukars where he hit .293 in 41 at-bats with 10 RBIs, four doubles, and one tripleMoustakas Bio and Stats. 2008 (A) - Moustakas batted .272 with 22 home runs, 71 RBIs, 25 doubles, and three triples in 496 at bats for the Burlington BeesMoustakas Bio and Stats. 2009 (High-A) - Through 87 games, Moustakas has batted .251 with 10 home runs, 53 RBIs, 21 doubles, and one triple for the Wilmington Blue RocksMoustakas Bio and Stats. References External links *USA Today First-Team Baseball *Lousiville Slugger All-Americans 2007 *Lousiville Slugger All-Americans 2006 *Louisville Slugger All-Americans 2005 *Baseball America High School Player of the Year: Mike Moustakas *Chatsworth High School: Mike Moustakas *Scouting report *Baseball America Top 100 Prospects *Top MLB Minor League Prospects *Moustakas Bio and Stats Category:1988 births Category:Living people Category:Minor league baseball players Category:Sportspeople from California Category:Greek Americans Category:People from the San Fernando Valley Category:Third Basemen Category:Players